theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TimeShade
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Flash Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Rod12 page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rod12 (talk) 21:30, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Related Wiki's Hi TimeShade I'll fix the links for the Arrow and The Flash Wiki Site in the Related Wiki's Section on both my site here and my Green Arrow Wiki Site because your right since you guys merged to one site there is only one link needed. As for your question about interesting adding Gotham Wiki to the Site sure I don't mind adding it to the Related Wiki Section. Interestingly enough I would say it should be added to my friend User:Doomlurker's Batman Wiki Site that he's the head admin of and I co admin with him on the site but it looks like a link is already added to the site. Just want to say on a side note of things with The Arrow and The Flash Wiki Site you User:MakeShift, User:Wraiyf do a great job and running that site the work you've done has been awesome. Oh well good talking with you. From Rod12 Thank you for the compliment about my site. Just wanted to let you know the link for The Arrow and The Flash Wiki Site is all fixed on both my Green Arrow and my site here. I also added the Gotham Wiki Site Link to The Related Wiki's Section for the site here and even my Green Arrow Wiki Site as well. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Question Hi TimeShade how's everything I was wondering if I could talk to you about an offer about taking over an old Wiki Site of mine and becoming the new head admin of the site. See me and my Friend User:Doomlurker were the Head Admin's of a Hawkman Wiki Site we created several years ago and recently we decided to officially close down the site for a variety of reasons. As of right now I'm currently searching for editor to become the new head admin of the site and change the site into something brand new. An what I was wondering since you and your Team run all the Greg Berlanti DC Comic CW Wiki Sites I was wondering if you would be interested in becoming the new head admin of the Hawkman Wiki Site and change the site into a new Wiki Site for the Black Lightning TV Series Greg Berlanti is creating that just landed on Fox. If your interested in this offer just let me know if not that's alright too I just thought I'd make you this offer since your such a good editor. I put a link to the Hawkman Wiki Site below for you to check out if you want to take a look at what Wiki Site I'm offering you. If you have any questions just let me know and I'll be happy to help. Oh well talk to you later. Hawkman Wiki Site *http://hawkman.wikia.com/wiki/Hawkman_Wiki From Rod12 Hi Hi TimeShade how's everything I was wondering if I could talk to you about an offer about taking over an old Wiki Site of mine and becoming the new head admin of the site. See me and my Friend User:Doomlurker were the Head Admin's of a Hawkman Wiki Site we created several years ago and recently we decided to officially close down the site for a variety of reasons. As of right now I'm currently searching for editor to become the new head admin of the site and change the site into something brand new. An what I was wondering since you and your Team run all the Greg Berlanti DC Comic CW Wiki Sites I was wondering if you would be interested in becoming the new head admin of the Hawkman Wiki Site and change the site into a new Wiki Site for the Black Lightning TV Series Greg Berlanti is creating that just landed on Fox. If your interested in this offer just let me know if not that's alright too I just thought I'd make you this offer since your such a good editor. I put a link to the Hawkman Wiki Site below for you to check out if you want to take a look at what Wiki Site I'm offering you. If you have any questions just let me know and I'll be happy to help. Oh well talk to you later. Hawkman Wiki Site *http://hawkman.wikia.com/wiki/Hawkman_Wiki From Rod12 ::Hi TimeShade thank you for getting back to me about the offer and I completely understand why your unable to accept it no worries. I just thought of you right away during my search for an editor to take over the Hawkman Wiki Site and just wanted to see if you were interested. But I completely understand why you can't hope all is well with you and talk to you later. ::From Rod12